


Prompt #36

by GlitterBombLove



Series: Prompts - 90 Challenge [36]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Character Study, Flash Fic, Prompt Fic, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:08:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29032209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitterBombLove/pseuds/GlitterBombLove
Summary: Prompt #36January 27, 2021Genre: Contempory / Character StudyPrompt Idea: Introducing Dilly (Dylan) / Continuation of Prompt #35Source: Original
Series: Prompts - 90 Challenge [36]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2052597





	Prompt #36

I kept my mouth shut for the rest of the weekend. I told no one about the old man and the puppy, not even to Rory. I would have bet a hundred bucks the old man would scream I was bat-shit crazy and tried to shoot him. He would demand his grandson dump me right away. I planned to lie, but say good riddance to the bunch of them.

But the old man said nothing about me. Behind his back, the family spoke about the incident in hushed tones. It made me think the crazy stuff happened in their family with good amount of frequency. Everyone sidestepped the subject of the shooting the rest of the weekend. Occasionally you'd see a slight shake of the head or a knowing smirk. I heard a lot of whispered "you know that's just Grandfather" to "shhhhhh, don't bring it up." Rory had his heads in the clouds and dismissed it as outlandish gossip. I tell him I'd seen it with my own eyes. 

The rest of the weekend, I swore the Grandfather's eyes watched me more closely-- trying to size me up. Whenever I caught him looking, I mirrored his gaze. He was trying to size me up and figure me out. I confused him, I think. I heard nothing from the old man until we left the estate.

"Oh my God, Dilly," Rory shouted under the loud whirling propellers of the helicopter. We were heading for the nearby airfield where a private plane was chartered to take us home. I had been waiting for Rory for half an hour because his father wanted to speak with him last minute. Rory stepped into the copter and sat down, sliding next to me. 

"You know he's crazy--," I began. 

"Grandpa _loves you."_

"What?" I said, shocked. 

"I don't know what you said to him, but he keeps raving about you. You made quite an impression," Rory beamed. He looked so pleased, grinning widely. "Grandfather wants to know how soon we can come back to visit him. This weekend couldn't have gone better. I knew everyone would like you, but this...this is better than I could have imagined."

I felt a twinge in my heart. I guess I always knew his family's approval meant something to Rory -- I just didn't realize how much until now. It kind of bothered me. I was glad I hadn't done tricks like some poor show dog. I said, dryly, "I'll practice backflips for next time."

"Do you know what he said to me this morning before we left?"

"Check to see if she stole the silverware?" I asked. Truth was I left the silverware alone. But I had swiped a couple of fancy figurines though. I guess I really did figure that the was the last time I'd be there. The crystal pieces were tucked in my duffel and I had plans to pawn them for cash. 

"Oh, Dil, you're funny," Rory said softly. He wrapped his arm around my shoulders and squeezed. He planted a kiss on my lips. "He said, 'don't let go of this one. She belongs in our family. She's one of us.' He wanted to know all about you. I think he's smitten like I am."


End file.
